coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5767 (28th May 2004)
Plot Eileen tells Jason that they should support Todd but he refuses to listen. At the cab office, Eileen unburdens herself to Steve. Audrey tries to reassure Sarah that she will love the baby when it is born, even if the relationship was a sick joke. Later Martin and Gail help Sarah clear the flat as she is moving back home. Todd appears but Martin throws him out. Fred admits that he was wrong to Claire and Ashley. Later in the Rovers, Fred apologises and thanks Harry for his help as Inspector Flagg. Fred asks for it to be kept secret. Fred then upbraids Mike for introducing Dennis Stokes and Stacy Hilton to him. Mike admits that he helped him get into the golf club. Les is trying to ensure that Chesney goes to school. Schmeichel is off to the kennels to live. Fiz and Kirk take him there and Chesney is told that it is for his own good. At the market, Fred and "Inspector Flagg, with friends in CID" meet Dennis - they are all looking for Stacy. Fred is out of pocket for several thousand pounds and it appears that Stacy has fled the country and gone to Ibiza. Fred is tempted to go to the police but they get a few hundred pounds compensation from Dennis. Fred will be telling the golf club chairman - either he hands in his resignation or Fred will go to the police. Eileen and Todd clear the flat out. When they wander up the Street with several boxes they meet Jason who says that Todd always gets what he wants and if Todd is moving back then he is moving out. David starts to spray "Queer" on the door of No.11 but is caught by Rita and Norris. Eileen and Todd arrive home to a barrage of abuse but Eileen tells the on-lookers how proud she is of her son. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Levenshulme Market Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 26th May 2004 due to coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah plans her new life as Eileen faces the backlash; Fred gets revenge; and Norris vows to put an end to Chesney's games. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,390,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Martin Platt: "Oh! poor old Todd eh? Still... me daughter came in dead handy as a guinea pig didn't she? while you decided if you were Arthur or Martha. But no harm done eh? Only three lives ruined... well four - including yours. Go on, get out!" Category:2004 episodes